


Refutation

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: Reflecting on the events of the past two days, Cisco decides he wants to prove the Dominators wrong. (Post-'Invasion!' crossover)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that after six and a half months of waiting since the news first broke, the epic four-way crossover is now nothing but a memory. It was BEAUTIFUL and EVERYTHING I imagined it would be. That being said, I've been sitting in a pile of feels for the past few hours. FlashVibe broke and mended my heart during the run of the crossover and I needed an outlet for those feels. My last fic was FlashVibe angst. This is pure fluff.
> 
> Note that I STILL and will ALWAYS side with Cisco. I wrote about Barry acknowledging his mistake because, despite the perfection of the crossover, am I the tiniest bit angry that they had Cisco "realize he was wrong" in blaming Barry? Yes. Do I wish their friendship could've been healed some other way? Yes. But they're #superheroboyfriends again and I'll take what I can get.
> 
> Something I LOVED that tonight's episode of Legends did that The Flash has NEVER done: ACKNOWLEDGE THAT THIS IS STUFF CISCO HAS DREAMED ABOUT SINCE HE WAS LITTLE!!!! There's a Cisco playlist on 8tracks with this beautiful quote as a description: "Becoming superhuman isn't all you imagined when you where a little boy with a sheet tied around your shoulders." I've been waiting for Cisco to mention that. He finally did. Had to echo it in here.
> 
> This fic takes place immediately after Barry and Oliver get drinks together. Imagine Cisco was in his workshop working on his glorious suit that he vibed during that time. He's heading out for the night when he sees Barry in the cortex...
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Cisco arrived at the cortex to find Barry doing his post-victory ritual: standing in front of his suit—thinking. It had been a crazy few days. In the past 48 hours, he crossed dimensions to recruit an alien, travelled back in time and rescued an alien, vibed himself onto an alien mothership, and worked alongside all of his superheroes friends to help save the world. His 10-year old self would've died from a fanboy attack. His adult self was just glad he made it out of all of that alive. Feeling a little too much like a creeper, he decided to make his presence known and knock on the side of the doorway. Barry turned around.

“Hey,” Cisco said, walking into the room.

“Hey,” Barry responded.

“Can you believe we actually did it?” Cisco asked, standing next to Barry.

“Never doubted that we could,” he answered.

They both stared at the suit for a few more seconds. Cisco finally broke the silence.

“Look, man, I—” he began.

“Cisco, it’s okay,” Barry interrupted. “You don’t have to say anything. You had… _still_ have…every right to be mad at me. You’re right. I’m the reason Dante is no longer with us and I will never be able to do _anything_ that can make up for that. I don’t deserve an apology. I don’t deserve your trust or respect… I just know that I can’t do any of this without you. We wouldn’t have won if we didn’t have you.”

“We wouldn’t have been attacked by aliens in the first place if it wasn’t for me,” Cisco confessed.

“Hey, you’re not the one who created Flashpoint,” Barry assured him. “Because of what I did, their theory was proven right.”

“You’re not a monster, man,” Cisco said. “A little misguided sometimes but…when it comes down to it, we’re all still human. Well…despite what the Dominators think.”

A pensive look came across Cisco’s face.

“What’s up?” Barry asked.

“Just…what they said got me thinking…about last year…and how I was _terrified_ that my powers would turn me into something I didn’t recognize,” Cisco said. “Like them…I was scared that my abilities would corrupt me. And, yeah, it happened to Caitlin but…we’re able to help her control it. Being specifically targeted because of the things we’re capable of…it was scary. I don’t want to be scared anymore. I want to be like Nate…the professor and Jax…Kara… _you_. I want to use these gifts I’ve been given to make the world a better place.”

“Cisco, you do—” Barry began.

“No, _not_ from behind a computer in here,” Cisco clarified. “Out there…fighting alongside my best friend. I want to take you up on that offer, Barry.”

“You’re sure?” Barry asked. “What we do is…it’s dangerous, Cisco, and I—”

“I’m more than capable of taking care of myself,” Cisco said. “I _know_ it’s a risk but it’s one I’m willing to take. The president believes in us…and I want to assure the rest of the world that they can, too.”

Barry started nodding his head.

“Okay,” he replied. “Welcome aboard…Vibe.”

Barry stuck out his hand. Cisco didn’t shake it. Instead, he embraced him in a giant hug. Barry wrapped his arms around Cisco. He was so glad to have his best friend back.


End file.
